Of Gypsies And Demons
by l'ange-de-feu
Summary: A rose among thorns, a diamond in the rough, a key within the crooks, good within the darkness. Taiora and other pairings. CHAPTER 6 !
1. Chapitre Une

The French fancy is back with a new fic! For all those who were waitin' for the update of my latest fic, I'm sorry am running dry on inspiration on that one, so I'll give you this instead. This fic I have much more hope for. And I apologize if you don't speak French, I'm jus so darned chuffed about passing my French exam with an A. (these exams btw are major, everybody in England has to take them when they reach a certain age, they're major qualifications. These can make all the difference while applying for a job, because once you've taken these exams you can leave school or stay on to do further learning in the courses of your choice. They're rele important things G.C.S.E's) a still can't believe I passed everything, even maths.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Of Gypsies and Demons**

Hoof beats echoed throughout the charred and wind blasted wasteland. A dark shadow thundered across the arid ground, no water had blessed the fractured earth. The black stallion grunted out a breath as his rider pushed him on further. Pressing his heels against the stallion's heaving flanks, he loosened up the reins, allowing the panting horse's head to stretch out and take a breath as he galloped on.

"Keep it up Diablo. Jus a few more miles to go. I'll find this girl and I'll take out anyone who stands in my way." As the figure turned he gazed emotionlessly at a mountain of smouldering corpses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Faster, come on Cherub, faster!" Giggled a figure robed in red velvets and silks, pushing the strawberry roan into a swift canter, round the corner of the cobbled bakers shop and into the shadowy back alley. These alleys were a maze, unless you knew them like **her**. This was her home, her territory to be more precise. Her home was somewhere completely different to here, somewhere sacred.

"Get back here you thieving little gypsy!" a burley man bellowed, as he took up the chase. He had a round and ugly face that was contorted into a grisly sneer. He was the chief general of the royal guard, if you could call the prince royal. It was no secret that the prince was not royal by birth; he killed and cheated his way to the throne. He had a dark family, that held a dark secret, a secret that was no longer so undisclosed. Now that he was prince and ruler of two kingdoms, he had no need to keep such secrets.

"La fille Rouge, strikes again." The baker's wife stood in the doorway a grin plastered across her face.

"Such silliness for a woman of her age. They say that beneath those cloaks lies a beautiful girl, why does she hide it with those rags and frightful behaviour. I say she should be brought back in line the scandalous little gypsy" A upper-class woman stated a little too loudly, her nose pointed high as her carriage glided past the baker's.

"She's keeping them on their toes." The baker's wife laughed under her breath. "And saving those well beneath yourself"

Meanwhile back within the depths of the alleyways, La Fille Rouge blazed on, her horse's tail held high with excitement as it approached a stack of barrels blocking the narrow street.

"Well my little gypsy, do you think that little pony of yours can get past this?" The general taunting voice rang out behind her as Cherub thundered headlong towards the barricade.

"Oh my dear general, she is no pony, 16hh may seem small to you, but she is well over the standard maximum height for a pony." She laughed before leaning forward into her mount's mane and whispering: "Let's show this pompous toad your skills." The figure shortened her reins and rose a little more from the saddle to give Cherub a bit of a hand. Three strides into the barricade she pressed her heels into the mare's sides, signalling now was the time. The mare gave an excited squeal rising upwards, rider folding forward and standing up in her stirrups. The horse stood off the jump perfectly, leaping well clear off the top and arcing beautifully in the air. She stretched her two white socked front legs out before her, letting her pearly hooves touch the cobbles on the other side. As her back two hooves touched the ground, the rider sat up, landing back in the saddle with a soft thump, as the mare leapt forward into a spirited canter, her tail flying out behind her like a banner.

"Hahaahah, Wahoo!!" Rouge's laughter floated up around the rooftops in a girlish chortle. "See ya' around General!" she laughed as the general's horse outright refused to jump the barrels, throwing him to the floor.

"You filthy, four legged, cowardly beast!" He snarled, snatching a loose metal binding from one of the barrels. He raised it high above his head, holding the distraught and panic stricken horse's reins, as it span circles round the man fearing what was to come. The metal whistled and screeched as it cut through the air. The metal struck. But not it's intended target.

"What the…!" the general spluttered as the rest of his squad gasped and gawped with shock. A thick strand of leather was wrapped around the metal strip, held taught so that the metal binding could be moved neither up nor down. The strand came from the top of the barrels, were a shadow was cast. Standing there, was Rouge herself, horseless and imposing.

"What's everybody gawping at, we've seen La Fille Rouge about a thousand times, what's so special now?" A junior within the squad spoke boldly

An elder squad member spoke tentatively, his voice wavering. "Urban legend says that for Rouge to dismount her horse in order to fight you, you must have really upset her."

"She only fights when it is needed, and her skills, though rarely seen, are of legendary calibre." Another spoke, before the older one spoke again.

"Highly regarded skills that are almost as famous as, well… L'inconnu."

The junior visibly gulped, before turning back to the general. Rouge stood, her hand that held the taught bull whip, unwavering. Her scarlet cloaks covered everything but her livid, crimson eyes. She yanked at the whip causing the metal binding to hit the floor with a clatter. As quickly as the metal hit the floor, she cracked the flailing whip with a flourish, as it lashed through the air like a serpent's tail. The sudden crack that broke the silence caused the squad the jump.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that striking a horse across the face, will never gain it's confidence? Hmm? Obviously not. A horse so young, and clearly full with talent, and you hit it because it has never jumped something so high or imposing and is nervous.!" Her voice was normally so carefree and sweet, ringing through the streets as she laughed during a chase or held up some haughty upper-class tart (she was after all the highway-woman of the cobbles). But now it was full of rage and venom, but with an air of calm and seductiveness. The men of the generals royal guard, gulped with fear and strangely enough… hormones? Rouge grimaced at the thought of these men being turned on by her sudden fit of fury; some were old enough to be her father, if she had one. She could almost smell the male hormones mingled with sweat, beer and was that…she didn't want to know what that foul fourth smell was.

_Strange it is that a man's heart is within his pants at moments of potential death or harm._

"Unlike you I was trained in combat rather than horse whispering, you filthy gypsy." The general lunged at her, a large broad sword drawn and aimed towards her throat. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she dodged his swing, gracefully hopping to the next barrel. She unsheathed a beautiful katana, it's blade arced within the air as she blocked his attack, then pushed him back, before dealing a elegant backhand blow causing him to tumble down the pile of barrels.

"You may have been trained in combat, but you certainly weren't trained in grace or savvy." Her childlike giggle erupted from her lips, as with one elegant swing of the blade, she sliced through the ropes that held the barrels together, as if they were butter, before leaping away into the dusk. As the men fought back against the barrage of wooden boulders, the sound of her laughter mingled with the delighted squeal of her mare and clattering of pearly hooves, echoed through the cobbled alleyways.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dark hooves rang out upon the shining cobbles of the beautiful town. Pretty as it may be, it was yet another pawn within the dark prince's "new and improved" world. It was a town dominated by the wealthy and noble, the dank alleyways that housed the poverty stricken were overlooked. The dark shadow uttered no word as he silently directed his onyx black stallion, through the bustling activities of the early dusk.

Bright, innocent eyes peered out from under the silhouette of one of the shop alleyways. As they watched the dark figure, the child crept close through sheer inquisitiveness, eyes wide with tension and anxiety. The figure halted his horse, the child shoot backwards again, revealing the ribs protruding from the little boy's chest. Battle hardened eyes, gave way to sadness and remorse, for this was all the child had to judge the man by. His eyes. The figure felt around the pockets of his robes, before producing a small loaf of bread. He through it to the little boy, who immediately tucked in. as the boy looked up with thanks he realised the strangers eye's were now smiling.

As the figure carried on, a sound met his ears, laughter. It was bright and full of mischief.

A devilish grin graced his lips as he urged the horse into a canter.

"Found you." He spoke with barely a whisper, which was carried with the sudden breeze, his smirk never leaving his hidden face.

As the figure sped through the cobbled streets, a hopeful whisper was uttered from the little boy's lips…

"L'inconnu"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well read and review Mon petits pois!

If your confused bout the French I'll give you a few translations:

La Fille Rouge- the red girl

L'inconnu- the unknown

I'll update a.s.a.p!


	2. Chapitre Deux

Okay on with chapter 2. There'll be more translations to "les mots français" (or in English the French words) So here we go.

Chapitre deux: Rendez-vous avec L'inconnu 

(Chapter two- meeting with the unknown.)

The sound of hoof beats rang out, in a heavy laboured manner. The owner of said hoof beats and metal clanking of horse shoes was searching, dithering. There was purpose to their searching but with a lack of enthusiasm. A search that had taken so long. So much effort and fighting, bloodshed and anger, then just as he was so close to reaching the light, the prize, the solution…another meander in the path occurs. The cloaked stranger listened closely, nothing. Not another living soul could be heard. The stranger cursed the bitter cold that was now closing in around the town.

It was winter, not that you could tell. After the dark one unleashed his powers on the small nation, seasons didn't matter. The land had become barren. Only certain areas could, and were permitted to, grow crops. Those that grew the crops however, saw neither hide nor hair of the vast amount of money that was the result of these crops. Nobles owned the land, and in theory the people who grew the crops, meaning that half the money obtained from sales went straight to their rather heavily laden pockets, and the other half, to the dark one. Those who did the labour, who actually grew and harvested the grain, fruit and vegetables, who tended the livestock, milked, sheared, herded or culled the beasts, never saw a single coin. The noble's "tended" the workers you could say, though not so much that would decrease the weight of their pockets. They provided houses, or to be more precise…shacks, they fed them, seven loaves per household, slab of butter, a fish, some milk, maybe a small jug of Meade if they felt generous. This ration however was meant to last a week, to an average family of six, a maximum of three days if not rationed properly.

The shadow trudged on, the streets empty and cold, dead to the world. As the two meandered the streets, the rider noticed a change in décor. Instead of the uniform slate or sandstone, the stone became granite, the cobbles were no longer slap-dash and ramshackle, but sleek and seemed to glimmer. The stranger smirked in realisation at his current location. He had stumbled upon one of the fabled, Saint's Avenues. These streets were impossible to find and actually recognise. It wasn't that they were hidden by the maze of other alleys and walkways, but as fable stated, that they were hidden by the saints themselves. Only those pure of heart and soul could find said streets. The stranger smirked once again, this time at the thought of being pure. He was only here because of his fate, his task, he certainly was no angel. The grim faced marble gargoyles stared down upon the travellers, their expression never changing.

"Not exactly doing your job are you? Not if I'm here, or am I an exception to the rule?" He asked the stone faces, receiving no reply.

Diablo tensed beneath the rider's seat, his ears suddenly becoming pricked and alert. Before the stranger could ask his steed for an explanation, he heard it. It drifted through the alleyway, light and melodic. The rider dug his heels into Diablo's sides, without protest as the black stallion lurched forward in the direction of the sound. It grew louder as they cantered on, skidding round a sharp bend in the alley. He gave a squeeze on the reins, slowing Diablo to a trot, and then to a walk, despite the fact that in the stallion's excitement, it rose to a half prance, half trot. They were close, just around this next bend. And what he saw, what those eyes focused upon beneath that shadowy cloak, did not disappoint.

Leaning casually against the cool, granite walls, tossing a heavy clinking pouch, was a cloaked figure. The cloak was a deep scarlet, concealing the mysterious figure. There was one fact, however that couldn't be hidden by the folds of the garment, the figure was female. He could smell the femininity rising from her in a sweet hue that made his tongue instantly lap at the edges of his hidden lips. Although he couldn't see her, he knew she was beautiful, strange as it might seem, but he felt drawn to her. Him. The one that never got close to anyone, who found the word _social _to be poisonous. He had never felt any feelings towards anyone, except maybe hate.

_She must be the one. There's no mistaking it._

As she leisurely tossed the heavy pouch, she sung in a quiet, melodic voice. There was one other feature that was distinguishable from beneath that cloak…her eyes. Gods, her eyes were amazing, he felt his already quite cold heart, stop, warming a little. They were crimson, or burnt sienna, any colour that could describe flames engulfing something, could describe her eyes. They seemed to shine from within the folds of scarlet fabric. He had only just seen this girl and yet he was already falling. And yet, that was what she was, a girl. Young and innocent in comparison to him. There was probably no difference in there ages, both young in years, but in experience, he was ancient. He had seen war, pestilence, bloodshed and heartbreak, and yet to him it made little difference to him, he was cold to it all, until now.

She was different, the way she sang, the way she stood, everything about her seemed so youthful and innocent. If she was to see half the things he'd seen, well…he dreaded to think.

Just then his train of thought was interrupted by the entrance of another figure.

"You're late." The female spoke, her voice never losing that beautiful melodic sound.

"I got held up; there were guards everywhere thanks to your little stunt." The new figure was obviously younger, maybe by about 2-3 years, he was probably around 18. He wore a thin brown cloak that hid his face, but not all of his reddish brown hair. Tufts of it sprang out at angles from beneath the hood.

"Well be thankful I pulled that 'little stunt', otherwise you wouldn't have this." She tossed the small pouch at the boy, who caught it easily. The movement of him catchin the heavy pouch caused his hood to drop, revealing his face. He was a tanned youth, probably quite handsome to most girls. He grinned as he loosened the drawstrings on the pouch, taking a peek at its glimmering contents.

"Typical Daisuke, always about the goods." The figure joked, letting a girlish giggle escape her lips. She moved her silk gloved hands up to her hood, lowering it from her head. The shadowed man could have groaned in pleasure at her appearance, if it wasn't for Diablo shifting beneath him, gradually falling asleep, causing the riders position to become rather lopsided.

She was breathtaking. Her auburn hair fell in straight feathery tendrils, down to the top of her breasts. She shook it lightly, causing it to glimmer in the moonlight. Her lips were a soft pink, and her pale cheeks were dusted with a slight rosy hue. Her eyes were just as poignant without the darkness to frame them; they seemed to glow with a fiery light. She wore simple red skirts, with a white, slightly open (by three buttons) blouse. On top of the blouse she wore a scarlet corset, framed with gold piping, it was slightly surprising that a peasant would be wearing such nice clothing, but considering she was a thief, it was quite normal. On her feet was a pair of fitted brown boots, a strap of leather wound its way around each boot, ending at the join of her foot and ankle, with a glimmering silver buckle. As she lifted her skirts slightly to retrieve another pouch, the shadow noticed that the boots ended above her knee, and for some reason caused him to once again lick his lips lustfully. A lace garter held the second pouch along with a silver dagger, sheathed in a pearl coloured scabbard.

As she retrieved the pouch, a strange feeling came over her, as if they were being watched. But how could that be? They were in Saint's Avenue, not many travelled or rather could enter these streets. However the feeling remained. Straightening herself slowly, she frowned causing her companion to falter.

"What's wrong, you're acting as if you've seen a ghost, Sor..." he was cut off by her sudden answer.

"I think we're being watched Daisuke, am not sure who though. But we're definitely being watched. And it's someone powerful." She spoke with a slight fear. She froze at the answer of a third, unfamiliar voice.

"You couldn't be more right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there we go folks.

Read and review mon petite chou fleurs!

Mwahhhhhhhh kisses for all.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapitre Trois

Well guys, am back! And here is chapter 2 and if I didn't mention this in chapter 1 (a probably didn't) here is…

Ma disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, wish I did but… I don't. Gutted really. Nuts.

Well anyhoo… on wit the fic. Thanks to those of you who did review.

Chapitretrois- Mon Ange

"Who in hell's name are you?" The younger of the two thieves growled out. The stranger smirked as he noticed the boy's maroon hair start to stand up on end, and he could swear his two upper canines lengthened an inch or so. _So that's your power huh?_ His smirk grew larger as he watched the boy unsheathe a Kusari-Kama, a scythe like tool with a long chain at its handle. In his other hand, three glimmering Shuriken, each held between his fingers like claws.

"Who in hell? Huh. Quite fitting really. Hmm." The cloaked figure gave a short laugh.

"You don't wanna know who I really am Tiger boy."

"What did you say? How, what…how?" Daisuke spluttered in disbelief at the stranger's answer.

"How did I know? It's obvious really, I've been trained in recognising powers. Common, rare, filtered, enhanced or raw I can recognise each one. Yours is quite obvious by the distinctive lengthening of the canines, the way your hair stands up, even the way your eyes burn and the way you hold your weapons. You hold your Shuriken the way a tiger displaces his claws." The stranger smirked at his own answer.

"What **are **you?!"

"As I said before, you don't wanna know. My powers aren't as simple as yours."

"My powers aren't simple. If you're such an expert you should know that."

"I didn't mean simple in that sense. Your powers are raw, still not fully trained or filtered but your getting there. Not exactly simple. But compared with my own or those of your… lovely lady friend." He licked his lower lip in a primal fashion, as he tried to decipher her powers. They were strong, yet raw. He had never come across anyone with powers like these, and yet the felt familiar to him. As if he had know this feeling for as long as he had known his own. She had to be the one. He was almost certain.

"What do you want with Sora?!" The maroon haired boy roared, his hair flaring up more than ever, eyes blazing as he started to swing his weapons for attack.

"Oh did I hit a nerve when I mentioned your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's family!" he roared once again before launching an attack with his Kusari-Kama, swinging it around, whistling through the air. He made an attempt to slice at the cloaked figure, swinging the silver blade at where his torso should be. As the blade cut through the air, a blur seemed to pass Daisuke's eyes, before the Kusari-Kama hit the cobbles with a clang that reverberated around the granite walled streets.

"Where did he go?" before he could swing round, a voice answered in his ear sending chills up his spine.

"Boo. Guess who?" a leather gloved hand gripped the back of his neck, before he felt himself being thrown with ease against the polished granite walls. As he attempted to stand he felt a tight sensation grip his legs, as if binding together. As he looked down he saw his knees buckle as his legs clamped together. As he fell to the floor, a scream filled the air.

"Don't fight him Dai, he's too strong! You can't fight a power like his at your current state! Please I can't lose you too! _You're all I've got left._" He looked up at Sora; her face bore down upon him from across the alley. He could swear her face was stained with tears. From the corner of his eye, he saw the cloaked figure move towards Sora with long swaggering strides.

"Leave her alone!" Daisuke felt his voice crack as he screamed at the stranger. "Please, I don't know what you want from us, but please don't hurt her. Please, she's all that I have left of my family please. She has done nothing, take me instead. _Please, __**there is**__ a heart within your chest, I know there is. Please use it._" His voice became little more than a whisper, but the stranger heard it loud and clear.

_A heart huh? Maybe I have. She obviously means a lot to him. _

"I wasn't going to hurt her, and I **never** would. Plus, in accordance with '_I don't know what you want with __**us**__.' _I want nothing from **you.** It's **her **I need. Plus she can fight for herself, you know she can, after all… she is 'La Fille Rouge'." He could sense the stranger smirk beneath his hood. He turned back to the young woman.

"Not that we will be fighting." His eyebrows rose beneath his hood as he watched the girl unsheathe her Katana, taking up a fighting stance. This was not what he wanted. He did not want to fight her, or moreover hurt her. Although, come to think of it she would be quite a formidable opponent, he had heard of her skills, and as for her powers, well… best not to dwell. If they were still raw, once again, best not to dwell on the thought.

As he advanced she tensed, holding her sword tighter, pulling a Tanto from inside her cloak. She lunged as he approached her, gracefully leaping into the air, slicing at the cloaked stranger's head. He dodged the attack narrowly, feeling the air vibrate around his ears as the blade swung close to his hood.

"WHOA THERE! I said I didn't want to fight you. If I wanted to kill or cause harm I would have done it by now." The girl kept slicing relentlessly, if she kept going like this, he would have to fight back, if not for his sake, hers. Though he had to admit, she certainly was one intriguing girl. As he dodged yet another attack from her Katana blade, she took a swipe with the Tanto. He managed to get the small dagger away from her, but she still had the longer bladed sword. As he attempted to disarm her, she swung round with a swift roundhouse kick, missing his face by inches. Gods, she was good.

With her free hand she brought out her bullwhip with a flourish, hissing through the air. _This just got more interesting and she just got more irresistible. _She cracked the whip, before bringing it swishing towards his face again. He lifted his arm protectively in front of his face, letting the leather whip slice into his skin as it wound its way around his forearm like a viper. He twisted his arm, grabbing the whip and pulling the struggling girl flying towards him. She dug her heels within the gaps of the cobbles and tried to stand her ground, whilst swinging at him with her blade. As he gave another tug at the whip, she released it from her grasp, before elegantly leaping back a few feet. The stranger swiftly unwrapped the whip from his arm, before wielding it himself. As she lunged at him once more, he used the whip to knock the Katana from her hand. The redhead flew at him with a series of kicks and punches. He took a swipe with bullwhip and managed to grab a hold of her arm before pulling her towards him once again. This time however, she couldn't stop herself from being pulled in. She kicked and screamed, whilst he held her by the wrists.

All the while Daisuke roared out in anger at the stranger. Whether pleading or cursing, he would scream till his lungs gave out. His legs were still locked together with some weird spell or curse, no matter how hard he tried to break free, the bonds still held him rooted to the ground.

And yet the stranger still battled on with the fiery redhead, trying his best to stop her blows and silence her. He moved a few paces forward so that she was now pressed against one of the granite walls, a stern faced gargoyle looking down upon them.

"GODS WOMAN WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" he finally roared out. Only to be answered back by her sharp tongue.

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you won't kill me? Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name or your face."

"I cannot tell you my real name, but I can however tell you this… I am the one of darkness brought to light, I see war and pestilence yet feel nothing, I know not of friendship, I only know hate and fear, I have no home or place of origin yet I search for one who will grant me the things I know not of…home, friendship, and love. I am what was, what is and what is to come, I am the same as you in age, yet my experience is ancient. I am the void before knowledge."

Her felt the girl within his grasp, take a sharp intake of breath, before gulping. _It's Him, Mother Eva said he would come. She said I was the one, but I never believed her. The dark prince, the shadowed knight, the one born of flames and destruction and yet shall live on in purity. The demon of holy purpose. The one destined to save us all. But if it is him, and he has been searching for me, that would make me…no, it can't be? Is he really…_

"L'inconnu?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it clear as a bell. His answer came wrapped in seductiveness and passion.

"The one and only." As he said this he moved his head so that his hidden lips were beside her right ear. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but held back the notion. _Not yet, you barely know her, although it feels like you've known her since birth._

As he drew level with her ear, he whispered into it:

"I've been searching so long for you, _Mon __Ange_"

She gasped as she heard him utter that name. _I __**am **__the one he has been searching for. But why me? Why am I the one given such a great responsibility, I can barely handle these powers bestowed upon me. Why am I so special? _

"You need to stop worrying; you'll know when the time comes. Right now it is important you trust me. Now you see what I meant when I said I would never hurt you."

"Why am I so special though? Why me? Is this why they died, for me?" she whispered, tears finally cascading down her porcelain face. For the first time in his life, he actually felt sad. Was this how powerful she was to him? He had barely known her an hour, but already she could make **him** (the one who had seen death and evil and hardly batted an eyelid) feel grief? She really was something precious.

"You are what you are. These people you speak of, who died, didn't just die because of what you are, but because of who you are. I know nothing about them, who they are, but God. Just from holding you, I know they loved you; they died through love not duty. I hardly know you, but I know you are something precious. I have never felt emotions like grief or happiness…_or love_… until I met you. Only hate and anger. You are something special, and you should always treasure the fact that those you lost love you." His voice was now softer, sensitive. She still felt herself melt whenever he spoke. He was the man of many women's fantasies, without even removing his hood. She really was falling for this man, after merely an hour of knowing him. Then again, she was, according to Mother Eva, destined to be with this…man...demon, whatever he was beneath that hood.

She smiled at him. He felt the ice cold veil around his heart, shatter and crack as he witnessed this…smile. Gods she was amazing. He felt himself falling deeper in love with her with every passing moment. Love. An emotion he thought he would never feel, and yet here she was, living proof. Right now he would do anything for her.

"I guess I do trust you, but do you trust me?" she spoke with an angelic voice, light and harmonious.

"But of course."

"Well…if you do trust me…you would…I mean if your not offended…" this man even made her hesitate and stumble on her words! Now this was a shock "if you trust me…would you lower your…hood? I mean if you don't…"

"I trust you." He whispered into her ear giving it a brief and almost air soft kiss, before backing off slightly to reveal his identity. He held the edges of the hood within his gloved fingers. Lowering the thick material slowly, Sora found herself letting out a gasp, as the young man's face came into light.

And there you have it kids chapter three.

Hope you liked it Mon petite pommes

Read and review

Mwahh kisses for all

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Okie dokies here we go me luvas! Here's the next part and once again ma disclaimer thing; I don't own Digimon etc blah, things would be VERY different if I did.

Anyhoo on with the fic!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitrequatre- un Prince Sombre

"_I guess I do trust you, but do you trust me?" she spoke with an angelic voice, light and harmonious._

"_But of course."_

"_Well…if you do trust me…you would…I mean if your not offended…" this man even made her hesitate and stumble on her words! Now this was a shock "if you trust me…would you lower your…hood? I mean if you don't…"_

"_I trust you." He whispered into her ear giving it a brief and almost air soft kiss, before backing off slightly to reveal his identity. He held the edges of the hood within his gloved fingers. Lowering the thick material slowly, Sora found herself letting out a gasp, as the young man's face came into light._

As he lowered the hood slowly, a mass of wild chestnut hair unfurled itself from the dark recesses of his cloak, the face of a man her own age, stared Sora straight in the face. A handsome face none the less, soft lips and a well chiselled jaw line, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. They were deep chocolate brown orbs, warm and fiery, filled with courage, but they seemed…tainted. They had seen so much hate and anger, death and violence. Gods, she was enchanted by them. He stood a good foot taller than her, making her feel quite small in comparison to him. His eyes seemed to bore deep into her soul, thus leaving her feeling open and naked, as if he could see every flaw, every detail about her. She felt her breath catch as he spoke to her, seeing those lips talk along with that voice, she was awestruck:

"Am I what you expected _Ange_."

"I'm not exactly sure what I expected. And by the way my name isn't _Ange_, it's…"

"Sora!!! A little help here!" Daisuke rolled on the floor, trying in vain to loosen the invisible binds that held his legs together. Sora felt herself giggling at the boy as he scrambled around the cobbled floor.

"Help me get these bastard binds off of my legs!" His face had turned beet red through anger and exasperation.

"Patience there, Tiger boy. I'm getting there, if you would wait. I have no need to keep you tied any longer." The chestnut haired man spoke with a grin as he clicked his fingers, releasing the ties.

"NO NEED TO WHAT!! YOU HAVE NO NEED! WHY DID YOU BIND ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU BASTARD? HOW CAN WE EVEN TRUST YOU? I SHOULD GUT YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, JUST FOR SO MUCH AS TOUCHING MY COUSIN!"

"Your cousin, huh? If I hadn't have bound your legs, it would make it harder for me to talk to _Ange_, what with you overprotecting her. She can look after herself kid." He smiled at the younger boy. "Not that you don't do a good job of protecting her. It's either trust me, help me find a way to release this nation from darkness and protect her, or don't trust me, let the nation live in shadows and risk **him, **coming for her, thus condemning this land further. Your choice."

"And what about my choice? Am I not entitled to one? Am I not the one who can fight for herself, and if so why do you two argue, overprotect and make my decisions for me? And just who is '**him****'**" Sora finally spoke up through frustration and gritted teeth. Her frown increasing as the unruly haired man smirked.

"But of course, however you are forgetting the prophecy _Ange_."

"What prophecy? And why do you keep calling her _Ange_? Her name is Sora." Daisuke fumed. Sora meanwhile had frozen to the spot at the mention of 'the prophecy'.

"The prophecy…no. No, no, no! You have the wrong girl. I am not **her. NOT ME, NOT I!** "

"No.You are _le Ange de Ciel_. There is no denying it. Therefore it is within my fate to protect you from **him**. If not, the balance that is already swayed in his favour shall completely overturn." The young man's face became grave as he spoke to the two relations.

"So we have to prevent this **him** person from killing Sor and save the nation. Right… simple."

"He doesn't want to kill her."

"I am not the girl you think I am!"

"Then what **does** he want with Sora?" Daisuke sat himself down on the cobbled floor.

"Well that's the problem. As far as I can see, the fate that lies for her if he gets a hold of her, I think anyway, is worse than death." The chestnut haired man spoke in a ominous tone, his eyes becoming dark.

"…And what would a…a fate worse than death be?" Daisuke's voice was strained.

"_Le Ange de Ciel_. In a way it's like royalty if you think about it. Like a queen or princess, a sovereign if you would…"

"I highly doubt that I could be classed as royalty. I'm a thief and a gypsy, that's like dirt compared to royalty. And I'm certainly no angel. _More like scum of the earth._ " Sora said, shaking her head in disbelief. The man's eyebrows rose as she doubted her own value, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"You're royalty to your family…_and to me._" He spoke in a quiet tone, the last part almost a whisper, Sora only heard the part about family due to her stubbornness about accepting fate.

"What family? There's just me and Dai now, the rest are…are… _gone_… _To everyone else I'm just a burden._"

"Sora! That's not true! You are certainly no burden. What would Mother Eva do without you to look after the other kids? Without you around to help them, to help us?"

"You'd probably be better off. Less responsibility for Mother Eva, and the rest of this city, not having to worry about _that little gypsy_. Running around causing trouble. Stealing from the upper class, causing uproar amongst the _peasants_." A small smirk appeared on her face, as a silent tear fell down her face. "Wouldn't life be so much simpler? _Without me?_" the tears finally flowed, streaming uncontrollably. _I'm so stupid. Why is he so indignant that I'm the one? No one should die because of me, I've lost to many already. It would be better if they didn't know me. _She silently slumped down against the wall.

Something inside the stranger snapped. He had travelled the length of this nation, searching. Searching for her. And here she was, defeated and downtrodden. A low self esteem and completely clueless to her potential. He slowly rose from where he lent against the cool granite wall, and silently made his way over to where the girl sat, staring at her feet listlessly.

"Get up." He spoke clearly and forcefully, without raising his voice.

"_Why? Why should I_?"

"Just do it."

"No"

"I said get up."

"And I said no." Sora had now raised her eyes up to meet his in an intense glare.

"I SAID GET UP! ARE YOU GOING TO WALLOW IN SELF PITY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" His voice now bellowed out, reverberating around the alley.

Sora just stared at the man in shock. Daisuke stood back from it all, it was better not to get in the way, which was hard. He wanted so badly to go and comfort his cousin.

"WELL ARE YOU?"

"_What does it matter to you_?" her voice had now fallen to a whisper.

"Arrrgh, so stubborn. It matters because your self pity won't just break your own heart, but every one else who ever cared about you. If you won't get up, then I'll get you up!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because, it's my job, my fate. To protect you. Now get up!" She sat still, not daring to look at him.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He placed a hand on each arm, gripping her tightly and pulling her up with himself. Her eyes widened in shock, at both his strength and at the weird presence he had over her. Normally she would have beaten the guy up for that. Without another word, he slung the petite girl over her shoulder, holding her in place with a strong hand, and a smirk upon his face. She gave a small squeal at his actions, to which he replied with a curt pat on her buttocks, before going back to his previous conversation with Daisuke.

"As I was saying…**he**, sees himself as a prince, hence the name 'the Dark Prince'…well? Can you see where I'm going with this?"

"Nope." Daisuke's response was as short as it could get, he really had no idea. The two walked along, side by side. The Stranger overshadowing Dai with his height advantage and a screaming auburn haired girl slung over his shoulder, wriggling and kicking.

"I have a slight inclination where you are going with this theorem, and I already hate it." Sora put her head in her hands. "Please just say it's a theory, please. And would you please put me down"

"I'd really like to say yes…but I'm afraid both my responses are a no."

"What! What! Tell me! Sora's my cousin! I have a right to know."

"Look kid, how can a prince become a king and gain more land and power?…More assets you might say."

"He gets crowned? No, no he kills off other rulers, thus gaining more land!"

"Well your first answer is right, just not in this case, and your second answer has occurred, how else would he be on the throne?"

"Well… I give up! Why can't you guys just tell me?"

"Let's put it this way; when a prince becomes king, when a princess becomes queen, when a unity is formed, who gains the assets?"

"Oh you mean marriage. Ahhhh…wait…wha? What? He's going to try to marry my cousin? THAT HORNY BASTARD!" Daisuke's face contorted with anger. "HOW DARE HE! THAT DIRTY SONOVA…"

"We get the idea Tiger, now chill we aint gonna let him get that far." The stranger grinned at the youngster.

"Please, could you put me down now? Please." Sora had now ceased her screaming and beating, and her voice was back to her normal, sweet voice. The man smirked, shifting the young woman upon his shoulder, before once again giving her derriere another cheeky smack.

"Nope." He gave a small chuckle.

"Pleeeeeaaasse! Please, your shoulder is really uncomfortable." The auburn haired woman pleaded.

"Hmmm…nah, not yet. You might as well stay there for a bit." He laughed, to be honest he enjoyed torturing her, he enjoyed being around her. Her presence was…well…quite indescribable. He might just have to draw her torture out a little longer, having her at such proximity and being able to touch her was a blessing itself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A little further on, the stranger felt his load grow quieter. As they paced the winding passageways of Saint's avenue, she had protested less, and realised there was no use fighting him, anyway it was quite nice to be carried for once. The stranger listened closely to her breathing, only to realise that it had become deeper and relaxed; she had fallen asleep. He smirked, bringing her down from his shoulder and proceeded on, carrying her bridal style.

"Hey, Errrm…L'Inconnu?"

"Yeah."

"We're leaving Saint's avenue. These next two gargoyles mark the exit."

"In that case I suggest you pull your hood back over your face, same goes for me. The minute we leave these passageway's **he **can monitor us. He uses an enchanted object of sorts to watch us with."

"The exit is near to our home, you can come and rest there while you explain this whole problem."

"Hmm, where do you live?"

"The Cathedral of the Angels. Mother Eva took me and Sor in when we were young… when it all began…"

"The Cathedral of Angels huh? Perfect place for someone like her." He nodded down at the sleeping girl's form. She really did remind him of an angel. Daisuke smiled in response before pulling up his hood, the stranger followed suit, before they both crossed the eyes of the Saint's guardians, the grisly looking gargoyles guarding the exit, and entering back into the darkened back alley of the baker's shop.

_Soleil. The city of the rising sun. _

A city once thought as the most beautiful in the land, the capital, a city of sunshine. A city of prosper and gold, but now…a city of darkness. _Soleil. _It didn't seem a very fitting name anymore. It was still the capitol the centre of the land, the centre of the darkness. Within the great city there was situated, a castle, a palace of immense size. The darkness brought by its occupant, seeping out through every pore, every crack in the brick work, every gap within the windows. The darkness had claimed **everywhere.**

Sitting within the darkest recesses, of the darkest room, within the very heart of the palace, a figure calculated. His cold eyes roamed the room as he sat back within the seat of "his" throne, his hands grasping at a gilded mirror, the size of a platter. But within the mirror was not the man's reflection, but an image, an image of three figures, and a black stallion. The tallest dressed head to toe in black robes, a younger man walked beside him, with a similar appearance, only his robes were a brownish colour, the stallion pranced excitedly beside the taller man. But the man on the throne had little or no interest for these three, but for the fourth. Cradled within the taller man's arms lay a young woman; her body lay limp as she slept against the man's chest. The woman seemed quite comfortable and at ease with the man.

A voice hissed out from beneath the shadowed lips of the man holding the mirror:

"_So at last I've found you, my dearest bride to be."_

Well there you go guys, chapter 4. I've been watching beauty and the beast (fav film ever!) that's where the magic mirror came from.

Anyhey! Read and review mes anges!

Mwahhhh luffs u's xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Well kiddies, been a while ain't it? Lol. Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long! Read and review. Oh b.t.w. ages are around…19 for Sora and "L'inconnu" and Daisuke is around 16.

"_Hmm, where do you live?"_

"_The Cathedral of the Angels. Mother Eva took me and Sor in when we were young… when it all began…"_

"_The Cathedral of Angels huh? Perfect place for someone like her." He nodded down at the sleeping girl's form. She really did remind him of an angel. Daisuke smiled in response before pulling up his hood, the stranger followed suit, before they both crossed the eyes of the Saint's guardians, the grisly looking gargoyles guarding the exit, and entering back into the darkened back alley of the baker's shop._

_A voice hissed out from beneath the shadowed lips of the man holding the mirror:_

"_So at last I've found you, my dearest bride to be." _

Chapitre cinq- cauchemars et vérités d'abri

_No echoes reverberated around the invisible walls of the hidden cell that held her. The silence was deafening. Darkness. That was all she could see. Shrouded around her, everywhere she turned, everywhere she ran. She screamed out, but it made no difference. The darkness smothered everything, every sound. And yet she still found herself screaming out a word, a name. She screamed it out through choked sobs, tears constantly cascading down her cheeks. But no answer came. As she came to a halt, she felt her legs give way, dropping to her knees. As she looked at her hands, she noticed her attire. White silk dress, a white corset dressed with lace which had her standard sized breasts hoisted up leaving them looking less than average. She had elbow high silk gloves, a veil and… was that…make up? She had make up on, a lot of it. Oh gods, what was happening? She felt herself screaming again, sobbing. This time a voice answered, but for some reason not the one she wanted. The voice was close, a whisper in her ear. A pair of arms wound around her as a pair of hands grabbed her breasts. She tried to fight but she felt weakened, like this person was choking the energy out of her. A white energy, a bright light emerged from her fingertips in wispy tendrils, and wound their way to the pair of attacking hands. The power however seemed to fade, as if dying. It was trying to help her but as it faded, she felt herself enter a weakened state of consciousness. The voice kept taunting, whispering and breathing into her ear. A tongue slithered against her earlobe before moving to the nape of her neck, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even curse or scream. All she could do was weep. She meekly called out that name, only to be answered by the attacker._

"_He can't here you. He's not coming. He can't save you, and why would anyone else want to? It's not like your dying or anything my dear. You're entering a new stage of life, darling. As my wife, my queen, my power source…my slave. Just a worthless little gypsy, my little gypsy." As the voice spoke she continued to call the name out, getting louder and louder till she was screaming it out. The dark world around her spun, swirling with the hissing voice mixed with the sounds of her own heavy sobs and screaming… "Taichi!"_

The girl writhed and struggled within the strangers arms, as he trod the cobbled streets, holding her firmly as not to let her slip through his arms in her trance-like state. He entered a darkened alleyway, a younger boy sticking closely to his side.

"Sora! Sora, wake up! It's just a dream Sor. Shit. Sora come on… not again." The younger of the two shook the struggling girl, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" the taller man asked as he lay the writhing girl down on the cobbled floor.

"It's been happening quite often lately. For about a month or so. Sora's never been a great sleeper. Ever since we were little, she's had trouble sleeping. Sometimes she was just too excited to sleep, which was fine really, a little annoying though, especially when she started talking about what she was gonna do the next day, what Gennai might teach her…"

"Gennai?"

"You'll learn about him later on. Anyway as I was saying, sometimes it was that she was just too excited to sleep. But the other times where horrific. She'd have nightmares, terrible ones…true ones. It was mainly just one dream that haunted her…the dream about her mother…my aunt. Except, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I was far too young to remember any of the details…or much of that event to be exact. But Sora…Sora remembered everything. The memory haunted her for years…only recently it's changed…to the one she's having now." Both figures looked down at the girl…tears cascaded down her face as she called out as if in a trance. The calls grew louder, till eventually the name became audible.

"Taichi. Taichi! Taichi! TAICHI!" She screamed the name out in a shrill blood curdling voice. It was like she was being tortured. The stranger's eyes widened at the sound of the name. _Taichi. That name. I've gone so long without hearing that name. Not another soul has ever uttered that name, then she…she screams it out in pain…in a nightmare? Special is not an appropriate word for this woman anymore._

"Sora! Sora! Come on Sor, you're shouting that name again. You gotta snap out of it!" Daisuke was now frantically trying to awaken the screeching girl.

"Here, let me try." The stranger gently pushed Dai to side and picked up the girl in his arms. He shook her a few times, tried giving her gentle slaps on her face…nothing. Still she writhed on. So it had come to this? He removed one of his thick leather gloves, revealing his bare hand. Smooth skinned in places, with calloused palms, the sign of a true labour man. His hand blazed with a fiery light, which danced across his palms like a small creature. It seemed to flare with life, happy almost, as if enjoying being out in the light. He went to touch Sora's face with this hand, only to be stopped by Dai;

"What are you doing?! You'll burn her! I may not be as powerful or well trained as you, but I know that is 'le Feu Démonique'. And strong stuff at that!"

"Let me assure you Dai, I won't harm her. I may possess 'le Feu Démonique', but I'd never let it burn those who are innocent." And with that, he gently stroked the girl's face. His touch warmed her, soothing the cold feeling that had taken hold of her body and consciousness. Her cries quietened and her face calmed at his touch, the pained expression leaving her face. The tears stopped as her crimson eyes fluttered open.

She had been screaming out a word, a name. She was terrified, smothered by the mystery voice and his cruel arms that had held her like ropes. His voice was the hiss of a snake, and the tongue of one to match. And through it all, that name had never left her lips. And then, it came. Like a light in the dark, or a warm front after the winter, she felt it. Like reassurance to a fearful child, that dawn has come. Or the sign to a bud to open, spring is upon us. A touch, a simple stroke of the face, and it all seemed to melt away. Her eyesight was blurred for a minute or so, as she adjusted to the dim light of the alleyway. They focused upon a face, shadowed by the hood of cloak, realising who had awakened her. She shuddered, thinking back to the nightmare she had been caught up in merely minutes ago in her slumber. It felt so…so real.

"Are you okay now?" he spoke in a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded mutely, gulping back that sickening feeling that overcomes you when you've been crying. She never cried, and here she was…crying for the third time today, in front of a man she had met merely a couple of hours ago.

"Good." A smile graced his lips, the rest of his face hidden beneath the recesses of that cloak. He turned to face the younger boy behind him.

"You see. I told I knew what I was doing. Does she look burned to you?" he questioned the boy in a smug voice. A confused Sora was about to ask him what on earth he was on about, when she noticed what sat in the palm of his hand. A small, apple sized flame, crackled gleefully. It fluttered slightly at the slight breeze that flowed through the cobbled passageway. Her eyes widened in fear, her mind flashed with images of her past, of vicious flames curling their claws around the charred remains of a caravan, screams filling the air.

"Le Feu Démonique!" She managed to gasp out, cowering from the flames.

Fire. As much as it fascinated the girl, it filled her mind with such pain. Memories of a distant past. Such beautiful memories, which ended so horribly. The stranger noticed the change in her mood, noticing her eyes as they watched the flames dancing in her eyes. _Whatever happened in her past, obviously involved demonic fire. _He felt a pang of sympathy rise in his chest for this girl, something that rarely ever happened. Sympathy was an alien concept to him. He sat himself down next to the redheaded girl, and began to speak.

"My mother was as pure as you; it was my father that carried the demonic blood. I was born a demon and I'll die one, but I was not raised as one. Do not compare me to the dark one. He was conceived, born and raised a demon. I am only a demon through blood. Not choice. I chose not to embrace the darkness; I lived a life of any young peasant boy. I only noticed a difference in me, when I hit 15. It was as if I had no emotions. I felt pain like any other human, but I didn't feel things like sadness, sympathy, pleasure and certainly not love. I only could feel hate, anger and this…well…almost animalistic need to survive. I felt for no-one but me, mother and my younger sister. As my powers got stronger, I got less stable. I became more of a danger as I was volatile, I was angered easily. My father took me away from them, I had to train and learn to control my powers. While all other boys my age were labouring or courting, I was training, kept away from everyone else. I trained day, and sometimes night, just to gain control. I was fighting with myself." The stranger gave out a sigh as he let all the memories all flood back. "Eventually, my father's elusive past caught up with him. The royal guard came after him, they hunted him down like a dog. And naturally as his son, I too became hunted. The son of one of the strongest demons to walk the earth…a great risk to 'his majesty's crown' non? Especially when they discovered who I truly was…they weren't too thrilled to learn I was 'L'inconnu'. They killed my father…in front of my face. I couldn't take it. I snapped. Have you ever heard of 'le Terre de Diable?'"

Sora and Dai both nodded, trying to think of exactly how this came into the conversation.

"THAT, is my doing."

"Y…you did that?!" Daisuke managed to splutter out. He had seen that landscape before, whilst accompanying a new orphan to the Cathedral of the Angels. It was his duty to see that all orphans of the dark one's destruction arrived at the great cathedral that served as a home and refuge for them all. Dai instantly remembered his thoughts as he travelled through the barren and charred wasteland, with the six year old child clinging to him through sheer terror. A crater of black ash, dry sand littered with scorched bones and charred ground stretched out for at least a mile. He remembered thinking _'what on this earth could have caused this?'_ There were many urban myths surrounding that patch of desert, but none compared to what the stranger was telling them now.

"Every ounce of control was gone at that point, everything I'd learnt, meant nothing at that point. All I remember was an inferno. Flames, dust clouds and the ground cracked and splintered. I remember their screams, their cries for mercy, and yet…I felt nothing. No remorse, no regret. I saw their bodies burn, their bones split from their skin, their blood boil and the metal of their swords melt and twist, withering away like a dead flower, and yet nothing. Just anger. I travelled for days after that, their voices still taunting me. From their threats and taunts…to their cries for mercy. Then, I met an old man. Strange old man he was, stir fry CRAZY. But kind, and really wise. He knew everything about me…my family, my past, my powers and…my duty. He told me to travel north, to the City of Angels, to find you…Sora. Though he didn't tell me your name…or exact details for that matter, only; 'She of the sky. Eyes of the dawn, hair of the flames you wield. Heart of gold and will of steel, the spirit of a warrior burning within. She is the key. Your object of great treasure and possession of great power. Protect her with your life, soul and most of all your heart.'" His chocolate eyes stared into her crimson ones, searing through to her soul, a great jolt of passion rising from her stomach. _If those weren't the words of an old man, I'd have sworn he was a poet. _

"You've had a pretty tough life. I can't imagine watching such awful things, never mind doing them." The girl's head dropped slowly, so that she stared at the cobbled floor under her feet. She felt ashamed that she had judged him so quickly and in such a bad way. He had been through so much.

"I'm not the only one." The young man lifted her chin with his finger, turning her head as he did so that she stared him right in the face.

"You cannot compare my life, to that of yours. Mine is nothing special." She tried to avert her eyes, but found it impossible to tear away from him.

"Liar. Are you ashamed of your past?" his voice was barely above a whisper, but loud and clear enough for her to hear.

"No! But I'm not proud of it either! I saw three generations of my family perish in the space of a minute! And for what? So some prince can have a bride?" tears flowed freely now, as memories flashed in front of her. The screams, the flames…her mother, standing in front of her, protecting her.

'_SORA TAKE DAI AND RUN!' 'But moma…' 'DO IT NOW SORA, RUN, SAVE TWO LIVES INSTEAD OF NONE!' 'MOMA!' 'GO!' picking up the small bawling two year old, she fled. Running as fast as possible for a five year old. Tears soaking her dress, she turned looking up the bank where their string of caravans was. Horses had broken free, galloping from the wreckage of burning wagons, their thundering hooves rattling the ground. She saw the figure of her mother standing, arms outstretched as another, larger darker figure arrived. 'MOMA!' 'SORA…RUN!' The girl ran, only turning again once at a badly timed moment. The sword engulfed with tendrils of darkness, rose above the figure's head, as her mother whispered out her final speech 'Run Sora. Be free in who you love. Protect your cousin. Lay your heart in the hands of the one you truly belong with. May the demon brought to light protect you from the fallen Prince. I love you Sora…my beloved child.' The sword crashed down upon the girl's beloved mother, a final gasp of air emitted as she fell to the charred earth. 'MOMA' The figure turned toward the direction of the scream. But found nothing. That night no survivors were found. A small child hid, cradling another amongst the thorns of a wild rose bush, silent sobs going unnoticed._

After gulping down some much needed air, Sora eventually came back to her senses. Repressing the unwanted memories, she thought it best not to dwell on the past and to concentrate on the future, therefore…change of subject.

"Well I guess we should show you were we live. You must be exhausted. You can stay with us…if you want to that is."

Dai and the stranger both noticed this change in subject by Sora, but decided it was best not for her to dwell.

"Who am I to pass up free lodgings? I'd love to stay with you two." _Plus it'll be easier to protect you if I'm in the same building._

Without a word the three set off through the cobbled alleys.

After a few minutes, Dai began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was following them. He was sure he could here hoof beats, but he dreaded turning around.

Eventually, he plucked up the courage and spun on his heel swiftly, only to face a rather large muzzle. The snout was deep velvety black and quivered slightly as the nostrils on either side gave out a breath.

"HOLY SON OVA B…"

"Dai! What the hell are you…oh my goodness!"

There, standing before Daisuke in a proud and dominant stance, was a huge black stallion. His coat gleamed with a mix of sweat and obvious good condition, his hooves were large and hardy, and he had a mane of jet black hair that fell past his neck. He was a lean and yet, solidly built horse, clearly built for speed and stamina, a steed for a warrior of some sort. Dai dropped to the ground onto his buttocks in shock, whilst the horse seemed to look down his long nose at the boy's antics, in a bored way. The horse obviously belonged to someone, as he wore a black bridle decorated with gold designs, and a strong bit clenched between his teeth. On his back was a deep black saddle, once again embellished with the same designs and stirrups that matched the bit. Saddle bags were attached, laden with supplies, and a blanket was rolled up behind the saddle.

"So I see you finally decided to show up huh?" the stranger strode towards the horse, giving the stallion a hefty pat on the neck. The horse roughly rubbed his head up against the stranger in an almost affectionate way (though it could be perceived as the horse scratching his head upon the stranger.)

"That horse….is he…is he yours?" Daisuke managed to splutter out.

"Well of course! You don't think I'd be travelling the country astride some donkey or half knackered steed. This…is Diablo, my faithful, if not a little stubborn steed."

"He's…BIG." Daisuke was still a little stunned at the sudden encounter with the ferocious looking horse, as he struggled for words. Sora however, found no such problems…

"He's magnificent!" the stranger smirked at the young woman's comment, but his face fell to a grimace as the girl stepped up to the stallion. As her hand reached up to stroke the horse he felt his heart almost stop. _Diablo will savage her if she touches him! _But instead of the sound of angry squeals and surprised screeches, he was met with the sound of… cooing? There…his maniac horse (that tried to kill anyone who wasn't his master when they attempted to touch him) stood as patiently as a merchant's carthorse, allowing this woman to stroke him. To put it into context…he was milking the attention.

A great black mass moved through the southern region of the Great Nation. A long snake like trail that wound its way through the many fields and tracks. Eyes. Hundreds, thousands…millions of soulless eyes glared out from the great black mass as it marched on, feet tramping the already tormented earth. Soundless. Marching.

"So this? This is where you live?" the stranger's voice echoed around the sculpted ceilings of the cathedral. It was stunning. The faces of saints carved into the stone walls, the tiled floors played out scenes. Candles illuminated every alcove, pillars rose from the floor, stretching upwards to form arches which the roof of the cathedral rested upon. Every inch of the ceiling was carved out with either figures, animals or plants. It was the most spectacular sight he'd ever seen.

"This place is…it's beautiful! And…you two live here?"

"Yes. Us and sixteen others." Sora smiled at the stranger.

"Sixteen!"

"Mother Eva is guardian to eighteen orphans. I'm the oldest, followed by Dai, Takeru, Ailsa, Sophia, Cody, Mathieu, Samuel, Elodie, Lily, Melody, Frederic, George, Henry, Cornelia, Constance, Alexander and little Marie is the youngest is only a year old."

"Me and Sora were the first orphans Mother Eva took in." Dai grinned.

"So…were are they? If there's sixteen more kids in here where…."

"SORA, DAISUKE!" A chorus of screams and squeals erupted from the other end of the cathedral. An army of kids rushed from behind a large oak door. Chatter spilled fourth from their mouths as they surrounded the two young adults.

"Sora look what I made…" "I learnt how…" "Samuel pulled my hair!" "Did not!" "Yeah you did Sam…I saw you." "Dai can you show me that move again…"

_So many kids, and they're talking so much. How do Dai and Sor cope with this…EVERY DAY!_ The stranger's head reeled as he watched the frenzy of children.

"They've been like this ALL day. You two were lucky to be out of range of the constant noise." A tall blonde boy walked through the throng of chattering kids. He had a kind face and a lean build.

"Glad to hear you coped with it Takeru." Sora giggled at the blonde boy, before turning towards the stranger.

"This is Takeru."

"Pleasure to meet you." The stranger stretched his hand out to the blonde boy. He took it and began to shake it as Sora introduced the stranger.

"Takeru…this is L'inconnu" she smiled as the boy's jaw dropped, his periwinkle blue eyes staring into the chocolate brown orbs of "L'inconnu".

"Oh my."

"And so you've finally arrived my dear boy. You finally came for her." An old voice croaked out from the same oak door that the kids had came from. Standing in the threshold of the door was an old woman. She had soft expressive features and her eyes had much wisdom within them. Her face was fairly wrinkled and her hair was hidden by her habit. She walked forward, relying quite a lot on her walking stick, her other hand playing with her rosary beads.

"This…is Mother Eva."

Well there we are my dears. I finally got it done. Woot!!!! Hope you enjoy it. Any French words you don't know, ask me and I'll happily translate.

Please read and review my little chick-ah-dee's! love you all.

Kisses for all mwwahh x x x x x


	6. Chapitre Six

Bonjour my honeys! How are we all doing? Sorry that this chapter took so long…I had other…arrangements… to deal with. Well I guess I better get on with it, seeing as I've kept you poor readers in the dark for so long.

"_So this? This is where you live?" the stranger's voice echoed around the sculpted ceilings of the cathedral. It was stunning. The faces of saints carved into the stone walls, the tiled floors played out scenes. Candles illuminated every alcove, pillars rose from the floor, stretching upwards to form arches which the roof of the cathedral rested upon. Every inch of the ceiling was carved out with either figures, animals or plants. It was the most spectacular sight he'd ever seen._

"_This place is…it's beautiful! And…you two live here?"_

"_Yes. Us and sixteen others." Sora smiled at the stranger. _

"_Sixteen!"_

"_Mother Eva is guardian to eighteen orphans. I'm the oldest, followed by Dai, Takeru, Ailsa, Sophia, Cody, Mathieu, Samuel, Elodie, Lily, Melody, Frederic, George, Henry, Cornelia, Constance, Alexander and little Marie is the youngest is only a year old." _

"_Me and Sora were the first orphans Mother Eva took in." Dai grinned._

"_So…were are they? If there's sixteen more kids in here where…."_

"_SORA, DAISUKE!" A chorus of screams and squeals erupted from the other end of the cathedral. An army of kids rushed from behind a large oak door. Chatter spilled fourth from their mouths as they surrounded the two young adults._

"_Sora look what I made…" "I learnt how…" "Samuel pulled my hair!" "Did not!" "Yeah you did Sam…I saw you." "Dai can you show me that move again…"_

_So many kids, and they're talking so much. How do Dai and Sor cope with this…EVERY DAY! The stranger's head reeled as he watched the frenzy of children._

"_They've been like this ALL day. You two were lucky to be out of range of the constant noise." A tall blonde boy walked through the throng of chattering kids. He had a kind face and a lean build. _

"_Glad to hear you coped with it Takeru." Sora giggled at the blonde boy, before turning towards the stranger._

"_This is Takeru."_

"_Pleasure to meet you." The stranger stretched his hand out to the blonde boy. He took it and began to shake it as Sora introduced the stranger._

"_Takeru…this is L'inconnu" she smiled as the boy's jaw dropped, his periwinkle blue eyes staring into the chocolate brown orbs of "L'inconnu"._

"_Oh my."_

"_And so you've finally arrived my dear boy. You finally came for her." An old voice croaked out from the same oak door that the kids had came from. Standing in the threshold of the door was an old woman. She had soft expressive features and her eyes had much wisdom within them. Her face was fairly wrinkled and her hair was hidden by her habit. She walked forward, relying quite a lot on her walking stick, her other hand playing with her rosary beads._

"_This…is Mother Eva." _

Chapitre six- Le journée commence

"L'inconnu. You arrived. That old bat Gennai was finally right about something." The old woman grinned over her shoulder as she led the stranger and the group of screeching kids down the marbled hallways of the cathedral.

"Old bat? She's one to talk." Dai chuckled to the blonde boy, Takeru, in a hushed voice.

"OUCH!" a walking stick flew through the air, striking Dai squarely on the top of the head.

"I heard that you little whelk. Didn't I ever teach you to respect your elders? I may be old, but I've still got my hearing and a good throw." The old woman gave Dai a scowl over her shoulder, as one of the smaller children handed her walking stick back. "Now…where was I? Ah yes…L'inconnu, you must be hungry from your travels, hmmn? Join us for dinner."

The stranger's eyebrows rose in surprise at the gesture. Kindness was not normally a trait he was subject to. Most people ignored him, or tended to hide from him. Not many had even greeted him, never mind offer to take him in and feed him. He stopped at the threshold of the room the children had now entered. Two large, marble gargoyles glared down at him from their perch.

"As much as the offer tempts me, I must decline. I already feel disrespectful by setting foot on holy grounds…I am after all…a demon." He motioned to the stone onlookers, at the word 'Demon'; the children grew silent and listened intently. They had not been listening to the rest of the conversation due to their squabbling, however the word 'Demon' had brought them back to their senses.. "I would feel ashamed if I was to deprive you of what little food you have…"

"Nonsense" the old woman interrupted with a determined tone. "We have plenty food to spare."

"But Mother Eva…didn't he just say he was a demon!" a boy with black hair and a pair of gleaming green eyes, turned to face the stranger, his face set with malice.

"Yeah we can't let a demon in!"

"Yeah!" Uproar and confrontation began.

"Look, maybe I should leave."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUES, EVERY ONE OF YOU!" A loud voice echoed and ricocheted around the cathedral walls. Everyone turned to see a frustrated and red faced Sora.

"All of you listen here. And that includes YOU too." She pointed in the stranger's direction. "What in heavens name has gotten into you all." Her eyes almost seemed to glow with an indignant and stubborn light.

"Sora! You cannot possibly be sticking up for this…this…dem…" the green eyed boy piped up again

"Cody…I said be quiet. Do you really think that this man would have been able to enter the Cathedral of Angels, if he was not worthy? Maybe he is a demon; in fact…I know he is a demon. But he is not like the rest. Do you know who he is?" there was a hollow silence. "No. I thought not. This man…is L'inconnu." A chorus of gasps and whispers flooded out the children's mouths.

"Are you…are you serious? Is…he…is he _really_ L'inconnu?" the green eyed child that went by the name Cody, managed to stutter out.

"Hey kid…I'm right here. You could just ask me yourself." The child stared up at the imposing man standing right behind him.

"You…y…you crrrr…crossed the threshold…but you're a…a…a demon!"

"Correction…I am THE demon. I AM…L'inconnu…and I'm not going to kill you, so relax and have a little faith in your friend." He motioned to Sora. The room was bathed in a deafening silence, as each child's mouth hung open and limp, not a word escaping their lips. Mother Eva gave a small chuckle.

"Well now that everyone's been introduced," another quiet chuckle was emitted from her thin lips. "We can get this dinner under way, children set up the table. Takeru get the meat, I think there is some left over ham in the pantry and some chicken also. Daisuke go get the bread…AND NO EATING IT BEFORE DINNER! Ailsa get the fruit, and Cody bring some wine, mead and some jugs of water…"

The stranger stepped forward, hands raised. "Really you don't need to go to all this trouble for me…"

"Nonsense. There's plenty food to go round, we've just restocked. Sora, show the young man where to put his horse. We can't have the poor beast standing out in the cold."

"How'd you know my horse was outside? I might have travelled by foot?"

"I may be old but I'm not stupid. And while you're there Sora, give Beatrice a feed. Old thing needs to keep her weight up."

Sora left the room, the stranger trailing behind her, shaking his head in amusement at the old woman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"She's a character isn't she?" Sora chuckled as she led the stranger and his steed through the old barn that adjoined to the southern side of the cathedral. There was a row of stalls on either side of the alleyway that lead down the barn. A couple of stalls were occupied, but most empty.

"You can have this stall. It should be big enough for…err?"

"Diablo." The stranger chuckled as the redhead raised her eyebrows at the black horse's name.

"Interesting name. Well anyway 'Diablo' will be next to my horse, Cherub." She motioned to the strawberry roan mare in the next stall.

"Interesting name, _Ange_." Sora couldn't help but blush when he called her that. The stranger looked over the half door of Diablo's new neighbour. The mare who was snoozing lightly, curled up on her bed of straw. She opened an eye lazily, staring at the stranger with disinterest, before craning her neck to take a look at the figure behind him. She gave a squeal of excitement, rising to her feet with a quick burst of energy. Trotting straight to the door, pushing her head past the stranger and reaching her nose out towards Sora, standing behind.

"Hey girl! Good to see you too." Sora gave a small giggle as the mare licked and nibbled the carrot within Sora's hands. After snaffling down the carrot Cherub rubbed her head up against her mistress' shoulder, before turning to sniff the stranger.

"Friendly little horse aren't you?" the stranger questioned the pretty mare, as she nuzzled his hood and then his pockets. There was a loud snort, followed by a grunt as Diablo's black muzzle shot forward, snapping his large teeth at Cherub and bearing them like an overgrown wolf or lynx. In response to the stallion's reaction, the little mare screeched at him before rising up on her hind legs and thrashing her fore legs at the stallion's head. It was one thing for that overgrown wolf to snap at her, but in her territory? No chance. She'd take the intruder out, no holds barred.

"DIABLO!"

"CHERUB!"

The two young adults shouted at their respective steeds. The stranger clamped his hand down on the stallion's upper nose; pressing down on the nostrils like a harness would, causing the horse to stop struggling. Meanwhile Sora clutched at Cherub's mane, before grasping the spot behind her ears and applying pressure. The result causing the little mare to cease her rearing fit. After a couple of minutes coaxing and reassuring, the two horses calmed down, before the stranger managed to lead Diablo into the stall next door.

"I'm so sorry about…"

"I'm deeply sorry about..." the pair stopped mid sentence, a short chuckle echoed between the two of them.

"Diablo doesn't really like me to share attention with other horses." He laughed. "He's like a jealous wife." Sora laughed in return.

"It's alright, Cherub can give as good as it gets. She's quite volatile, likes a good fight. Plus she's territorial to boot." The girl grinned at her little mare, who had gone back to nuzzling her mistress as if nothing had happened. Diablo however had gone to the back of the stall in a grump.

"It's your own fault you grouchy beast." His master laughed before tossing an apple to him, which the stallion accepted greedily.

"There's hay for you to put in his manger at the back of the barn. I'm sure he'll need a good feed too?"

"If you wouldn't mind…_Ange_." The stranger grinned at her.

"I told you, you can just call me Sora…everyone else does."

"Yes, but I'm not everyone else. Plus I think it's a very good nickname…it suits you." She blushed wildly at this comment. Turning away shyly, she reached for some old wooden buckets, before wandering towards a set of barrels at the far end of the barn. Taking one last glance over her shoulder at the dashing young stranger, Sora began the task of dishing out the horses' feeds. The stranger watched the redhead for a couple of seconds…she truly was beautiful. Her auburn hair fell around her face, covering most of her features. Her crimson eyes however, shone out from behind the curtain of hair, glistening like fire reflected in two small pools of water. She huffed and puffed, as she tried to reach the bottom of the deep barrels, digging at the feed inside before scooping it into each wooden bucket.

"Need any help there?" his voice reverberated around the walls of the old barn, a teasing grin played across his face. He watched the girl struggle with the feed barrels with much amusement, as he tossed hay into stall's manger for Diablo.

"I'm quite alright thanks. I'll manage." She gave a small giggle, filling up the last bucket, before shouting out: "Dinner time guys!"

The stranger laughed as the inhabitants of the barn all shot to the front of their stables, craning their necks over the door. Cherub stretched out to snaffle at the buckets, causing Sora to move them out of her reach.

"No. Remember Cherub…age before beauty." She turned to a large shire horse in the stable opposite. The old mare's face was greying in places, her pink muzzle was dotted with whiskers and her large almond shaped eyes held a lifetime's wisdom.

"Hey there, Beatrice. How you feeling today old girl?" the old mare snickered in reply as Sora let her self into the horse's stable. After tending to Beatrice, Sora began on the other horses.

"There we go Cherub. Some for our guest, Diablo. Feather. Marble. Louis, wait your turn. A bucket for Katana. Poltergeist…don't be so greedy!" The stranger laughed as Sora pushed back a boisterous black and white cob, who was greedily pulling at the bucket in her arms.

"This is Daisuke's horse, Poltergeist. He's just like Dai, headstrong, greedy, fiery…very affectionate though." She rubbed the gelding's nose lovingly, causing him in return to rest his large head on her shoulder. After a couple of seconds he removed his head from its perch, before carrying on eating. Sora left the stall and made her way to where the stranger was standing at the main door, blowing out the lamps as she went.

"Quite the horse whisperer, aren't we?" the stranger grinned at Sora, who in return smiled at him bashfully.

"Ok I've got to go boys and girls. Nighty night."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

As the pair entered back into the cathedral, they were greeted by the sound of laughter and chatter. Sora led the way to one of the rooms, hidden within the majestic cathedral. The room was of a considerable size; candelabras were mounted upon the walls lighting up the stone room. A large oak table was set up in the middle of the room, food laid out banquet style. The children and Mother Eva all sat around the table and as he entered, the stranger noticed that sixteen sets of eyes peered up at him. They watched him: some with suspicion, some with fear and some with hope. The only ones not watching him were Mother Eva, Daisuke and Sora. Dai was busy carving at a large piece of meat while Mother Eva was flicking through the pages of an ancient manuscript. Sora smiled at the stranger, as if offering out an olive branch to the young man. Her smile was amazing, that was all he could say about it. A simple, but beautiful smile. Taking the seat next to her, he offered back a large grin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

His silver irises trawled over the mirror's cold, smooth surface. He glared at the moving images that fleeted across the glass, his white eyes filled with such malice and intent. Bloodlust ran through his veins as he watched the chestnut haired man smile a large toothy grin. His anger simmered for a second as those snake like orbs focused on the redheaded female sitting next to his apparent enemy. The bloodlust was replaced with just pure lust. He watched the beauty for a few minutes, scrutinizing every movement, every flash of skin…ecstasy. A snake like tongue flickered out from his mouth, licking his lips and fangs. His attention was brought back with a crash, as his focus switched to the mop haired man who caressed her hand with his lips, a promise uttering from them. The promise was directed to the old bat that sat across from him…a promise of protection over the fiery redhead. The snake eyed man seethed even more as she blushed at L'inconnu's promise. Slamming the gilded mirror down, the beast's twisted face changed to a smug grin.

"Enjoy your meal reject, for it will be your last. She's mine L'inconnu. Mine." His oily voice slithered and hissed from the back of his throat as he spoke. His eyes moved to a shadow located in the corner of the room. "And thus let it commence, my move to ultimate power. Destroy him and bring the girl to me….unharmed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The meal had ended a couple of hours ago and the younger children had long gone to bed. Sitting on the roof of the cathedral, the stranger gave a sigh. _This is not going to be easy._ He thought with a grimace. She obviously loved her home and family…to take her away from them…for her own protection? It sounded a little absurd. But the fact was…if she knew the danger she faced, the danger her family was in, by her being with them… He hated thinking about it. He knew of the danger…he knew it personally; he had faced off with _his_ armies and won. He had stared down the man himself and survived. But Sora? She was naïve to the impending danger. The most she had witnessed was now just a distant memory. A very vivid memory however. But a memory nonetheless, of the first generation…the now deceased generation. It was the second and current generating that should be feared. And then there was that second problem with this mission. Granted it wasn't a serious obstacle, but it may cause some difficulties. He had known her a couple of days, and already he felt it. Deep within his chest and within the pit of his stomach. That hazy feeling in his head and that…explicit feeling down 'there'. It was like an incurable disease; a disease he had become attached to and had no intentions of curing…he liked it. He liked her…possibly loved her. But who was to say, emotions like love and friendship had been void from his life up until now. It was just so complicated. Leaning back against the cool roof tiles, L'inconnu decided to take a quick nap.

After drifting off for a few minutes, a not so new sensation came over him. Every nerve ending prickled, his flesh crawled and his brain screamed out warning signs. Shooting up from his lying position, he saw it, seeping over the city horizon like a dark plague. Riding the crest of the dark wave, was fierce red surf…fire. They had fire. They'd torch the whole city, burn it to the ground. The vast wave approached at an astounding pace, but not to him…he had seen it all before. His memories flashed back to the arid depths of the charred "le Terre de Diable". Hundreds of the bastards, their cold eyes staring into his, swords raised high as their black armour glinted in the midday sun. They were here…for them. Sliding down from his perch, the stranger swung through an open arched window. The window led to a room in the bell tower, which mother Eva had kindly lent him. Leaping down the stone spiral stairs, he burst into the main cathedral, where Sora was busy sweeping.

"We have to leave…NOW!" his voice held a stern authoritative tone to it. His eyes stared into her mind, his whole body language screamed out danger.

"What on earth are you talking about?" putting down the brush she had in her hands, she brought her hands to her hips. Grabbing her shoulders, he looked her dead in the eyes.

"WE are in DANGER…just take a look out the window…we have to leave now." Sora hesitantly made her way to the stained glass window. Peering through one of the few colourless pieces of glass, what she saw made her blood run cold. She let out a sudden gasp, leaping back from the window and straight into L'inconnu. Turning to face his serious eyes, she spoke;

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to run away."

"Run away? Aren't you this infamous hero? A hero with great powers and strength, upholder of courage and justice and all that? Run away?"

"Well let's put it this way…do you want this place to become another "Terre de Diable"?" he asked harshly. Her head dropped so that her eyes regarded the floor. Sighing, he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "What I mean to say is that…I don't want any innocent people to die or get hurt…that includes you. My job is to protect you from him…not put you in a coffin." He gently lifted her chin so that his eyes met hers. She liked when he did that.

Suddenly Daisuke came bursting into the room, his voice echoing around the walls.

"Royal guards…the tough kind…hundreds….no thousands. Approaching fast! They're at the city limits! What are we going to do?" like a distressed puppy he pawed at L'inconnu, who promptly thumped him across the head.

"We are not going to panic like an old hen! That's what!" he reprimanded Daisuke, before lifting his gaze to meet a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Dai has a point though L'inconnu. What are we going to do?" the boy…what was his name? Takeru, spoke in a soft, unfazed tone. "I'm willing to fight if you need the help. I'm pretty well trained with both weapons and powers. I am at your service…and so is Daisuke obviously…" he gestured in Dai's direction at the young man unsheathing his Kusari-Kama, its scythe like blade glinting in the candle light. He twirled it around in a flamboyant manner, before flicking it back into his own grasp. Smirking, he spoke;

"Did anyone say fight?" his toothy grin was spread across his face in a boyish fashion, his tiger like fangs protruding.

"No! I refuse to let you two fight! This is not your fight and accept no excuses! If you were to get hurt because of me, I dread to think what I'd do with myself…" Sora spoke with her hand clutching at the area where her heart was beating furiously. They were her family…her only family to be precise.

"Sora we'll…"

"NO! I can't…I can't lose anymore…no more…" her eyes were wide with dread and fear and her full lips trembled. The stranger could clearly see how much it pained her to think about losing someone close to her. He chose that moment to speak up in a calm and solemn voice;

"We leave now…no fighting. We run." His head was bowed, his handsome face in shadow, as he lifted his hood.

"No."

Turning, the stranger saw the owner of the voice. Sora stood as tall and strongly as she could. She was making a stand. Her fists trembled and her eyes were set in a steely way.

"I am not leaving the children or mother Eva. I can't and I won't. If we leave who will protect them if the guards attack. They don't care for children." Stubbornly she sat herself down on the marble floor. She had made her stand. This stranger could not come into her life and just decide everything for her. Protector or not, he was not her conscience.

The young man sighed exasperatedly. She was obstinate. She was beautiful, smart, witty and a great fighter…but gods was she stubborn. Before he could state his case, another voice entered the room.

"Sora…you will go." Mother Eva's wizened figure appeared in the doorway. Her cobalt eyes held a deep sadness…but her face bore a simple smile.

"Mother Eva you cannot possibly think…"

"I don't think, I know. I know that your safety and that of the kingdom comes first."

"But the children!"

"Will be fine…I've already sorted out their lodgings. They will be in good hands with good families. Good families who have always wanted children…but who weren't as fortunate to have them. They have already left. Except Cody of course…it's like prising a goat away from food…impossible and pointless, because you know he'll always come back." And sure enough, in the door way was the green eyed boy.

"I am not going with some stupid family I hardly know! I either go with Sora or stay with you!"

"Then you must go…for here within these walls…tonight…is my parting from this world." Her voice was solemn and forlorn.

"Mother Eva NO!" her remaining children cried in protest. Her wise and all-knowing face held the very truth. "I am old and past my prime. A wanted woman, my children. Wanted for hiding _Le Ange de Ciel. _Wanted for my teachings, wanted for housing the rebellion. I must repent for my sins, my dears." She gave a sad, mocking laugh at the last part of her little confession. "_Repent for my sins? _Who does he think he is? God? Ha. I Shall die but you my dears? You shall live on tonight." Smirking a dark and knowing smile, the old woman sat herself down at a pew.

"Mother Eva please you can't…" Sora ran to her, gripping her hand within hers. "Please you can't!" sobbing she knelt before the old nun.

"Sora my dear…please don't make this harder than it should be. Go. Now. They approach." Dai and Takeru managed to pull the young woman to her feet and in the direction of the door.

"L'inconnu?" Mother Eva's voice was quiet and sorrowful.

"Yes?" he spoke with a whisper of a voice. The emotionless one stood facing the stained glass window, facing the oncoming fire.

"Teach them all you know…the boys…Cody especially. Teach Dai control and respect. Takeru needs to channel his emotions more. Cody just needs to learn. And Sora? When her powers are released, show her how to control them, use them. Show her how to channel them…everything."

"They haven't been released yet? But why can I feel them now?"

"Because she will release them soon. Without warning, they are strong…the strongest…and the hardest to tame. Help her. Take care of her. Protect her…Love her."

He was shocked at the old woman's last statement. Love her? How did she know? And how could he? He knew not of emotion. He had started experiencing feeling after meeting Sora…but it didn't mean he understood them, knew what they meant or what they were.

"I know you feel it L'inconnu. You may not know emotions such as love…but she does. Let her in…let her show you. Love is one of the strongest powers to grace _Le Terre. _Harness it. Tame her heart and you'll tame your own…now go." The stranger turned to go, before the old nun stopped him. "And give her this…" She removed something from around her neck and placed it within his outstretched palm. "May grace be with you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The old barn where the horses were stabled was eerily quiet. Only 5 horses remained. The rest had obviously gone with the children…Mother Eva cared for them as much as humans. There was L'inconnu's own fiery steed; Diablo. Sora's beautiful mare; Cherub. Daisuke's bull in a china shop; Poltergeist. Takeru's patient gelding; feather. And Cody's enthusiastic young mare; Katana. By the time the stranger made it down to the barn, the rest were all saddled and ready to go. After a few minutes of preparing, the 5 silently left. The home she had known for sixteen years, soon to be no more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On a grassy hill just outside the city, the auburn haired beauty wailed as she watched the dark flames curl their way around the divine cathedral. They tore and ripped at the old marbled walls, destroying…killing. Curled up against the neck of her faithful steed she wept. Her home…her guardian. Dead, destroyed. A hand reached out to her, a set of marbled pink and white rosary beads hanging from his leather enclosed fingers.

"She gave them to me…for you." He spoke in that deep husky voice as always, but this time it was quieter, more solemn.

Taking a few shaky breaths, she regained a bit of composure. Taking the beads from his hands, she placed them around her neck.

"Thank you. I guess…we should go?" she made an attempt at a smile. L'inconnu smiled back, a small smile. A respectful smile.

"Let's go."

Five riders and five horses departed from the City of Angels that night. One shadowy man; dead set on completing his task and hoping to discover his heart. One young fiery woman; hoping for a home, a life and a little bit of love within her life. One lad just departing teenager-hood and full of spirit. One young man bound for encounters new. And one young boy…seeking to become a man.

_**Donc, Le journée commence.**____**(Therefore, the journey begins.)**___

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay there it is guys chapter 6! Finished. Please read and review. Also please tell me what you think of maybe having a bit of a steamy romance scene or two later on in the story. Yes? No? Bit of corset undoing and cloak removing? Sound good? Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!

Laters guys! Love ya's ma honeys!!!!

X x x x x x x x x


End file.
